we are no different we are special
by yuri de colfer
Summary: aveces encontramos el amor en la pesona que menos esperabamos./ serie de drabless de una pareja muy poco convencional./ Chris Colfer/Niall Horan
1. ¿sabes? parte 1

-¿sabes? Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí – le dije casi llorando

- bebe sea lo que sea no creo que sea algo malo. Te amo demasiado pero si tanto te lastima dímelo, no soporto verte así; se supone que este día debería ser feliz- tomo mi mano donde ahora posaba ese anillo que minutos antes me había dado.

- Niall créeme que estoy feliz, jamás pensé que me pedirías algo como esto pero… necesito decírtelo porque de otra manera jamás podre entregarme a ti por completo-

- bebe tú ya eres mío, en todo tipo de sentidos- me ronroneo cerca de la oreja

- Niall esto es enserio. Necesito que me escuches- pude ver la consternación en sus ojos

- de acuerdo dime que sucede Chris- se sentó a mi lado en el sofá

- ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

- eso sería imposible de olvidar. No me digas que ya no quieres nada conmigo…

- no, claro que no… es solo…- baje mi mirada. Él levanto mi rostro con sus grandes manos y me obligo a mirarle. Simplemente se lo dije – ese día iba a suicidarme…


	2. De osos y reconciliaciones

_**Holi c: gracias a los que han leído mi historia x3 se siente lindo saber que les gusto.**_

_**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Melisa360 por ser mi primer review c:**_

_**Honestamente jamás me había atrevido a publicar alguna de mis historias por miedo. Por eso les agradezco su consideración al leerlo.**_

_**Una cositita más xD. Queridas directioners: no escribo esto para ofender a nadie solo es una pareja rara que salió de mi extraña cabecita y no es real. Solo humor**_

_**Aclaraciones: estos drabless no tienen un orden cronológico pero si gustan pueden ordenarlos**_

_**Bueno ya los dejo seguir leyendo:**_

Recuérdame porque asemos esto – pregunto Harry enfadado.

Porque son mis amigos y me aman demasiado.

Mi amor por ti se acabara en cualquier momento – me dijo Louis con una mirada asesina.

En cierta forma los entiendo. Creo que estar disfrazados de osos de felpa en los estudios Paramount a medio día no es muy agradable.

Vamos chicos ¿Qué mi amor por ustedes no lo vale?

No – respondieron al unísono.

Si lo asemos es por Chris – Zayn hablo – además fuiste un idiota con el.

Pero si fue por tu culpa- le reproche.

La mía, tuya, de lucho, es igual, pobre de Chris- dijo dramáticamente.

Si pobre, además quien nos llevara comida casera si no es Chris, todo esto es tu culpa Niall – me regaño Louis.

¡Ok ya! – medio grite – vamos tengo que recuperar a mi chico – dije mientras me ponía mi cabeza de oso.

No tenemos más que perder – se resignó Harry poniéndose tambien su cabeza de oso.

Ya listos. Caminamos en busca de Chris. Todos nos veían raro, bueno no es normal ver a 5 personas en disfraces de osos con globos y rosas en las mano o ¿patas? Como sea, ya llevamos media hora buscando a Chris, pero ni rastros de mi ángel. Estaba por rendirme cuando Louis me dio un codazo y voltee hacia donde me dijo y lo vi y no me gusto para nada la escena:

Darren estaba cerca de Chris, como siempre, y este se reía de una de sus bromas tontas, decir que me puse celoso fue poco hasta que vi como ambos voltearon a vernos, y recordé porque avía ido. Me arme de valor y le di mi señal a los chicos quienes captaron de inmediato y se acercaron a Chris y Darren hasta quedar Liam y Harry a los costado de Chris; Louis y Zayn atrás de él y todos de rodillas poniendo enfrente de él los globos y los ramos de rosas.

Vi como mi bebe se sonrojo así que empecé a actuar. Me quite el disfraz de oso, lo cual fue fácil, y después la cabeza para poder cantarle a mi lindo bebe.

Notice me, take my hand.  
Why are we strangers when  
our love is strong  
why carry on without me

Our love was strong  
Why carry on without me?

Me acerque y tome su mano podía ver sus lágrimas recorriendo sus rostro. Los chicos me acompañaron.

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear

What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy...

Lo acerque aún más. Abrazados empecé a mecerme con él mientras cantaba las ultimas estrofas.

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Lo lamento bebe, no quiero pelear contigo – lo abrase más fuerte.

Eres un idiota – se separó de mí, creo que no le gusto – debería ser yo quien se disculpe, no debí irme así son tus amigos y tu vida no tengo porque criticarla. Te amo y no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste.

No bebe, si fue mi culpa, tienes razón a mí no me gustaría que cualquier imbe...perdón que cualquier chico entrara a tu departamento. Me enojaría bastante. Además tambien me hacías falta

Awwwww – dijeron todos. Chris se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza. Se me olvida que estabas en un estudio lleno de gente.

Bueno, trabajo hecho, antes de ridiculizarnos más nos vamos – dijo Liam.

Esperen ¿son ustedes chicos?

Si somos nosotros, por cierto son para ti – dijo Harry quitándose la cabeza de oso y dándole las flores a Chris

Bien no sé si estallar a carcajadas o morirme de ternura, pero por su bien hare lo segundo

Chris abrazo a todos los chicos y les prometió galletas a todos. Ellos se pusieron felices le dejaron los globos y flores a Chris y se fueron.

Sabes amo las reconciliaciones – me dijo antes de colgarse a mi cuello y besarme.

Si. Definitivamente yo tambien amo las reconciliaciones.


	3. Cosplay

_**Lamento la tardanza, mis exámenes parciales estan consumiendo mi tiempo además de que en noviembre, diciembre y enero inician mis prácticas hospitalarias y no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar. Lo más probable es que actualice los lunes y martes c;**_

_**Una cosa más: **_

_**C: gracias a todos por sus increíbles rw estoy muy feliz. En especial agradezco a JoseGC por ofrecerse a ser mi beta *3*. Es agradable saber que les gusta esta extraña historia nacida de mi cabecita.**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura:**_

-Vamos cariño, déjame verte –

-No – gritó – esto es vergonzoso

-Niall por favor convéncelo – me suplico Sara*.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Niall – gritó mi bebe. Valla que tiene buenos pulmones.

-Bebe. Solo estamos nosotros tres no tienes de qué avergonzarte. No es como si te estuviera viendo desnudo, lo cual ya he hecho.

-Niall…

-Por favor solo sal-

-Está bien – dijo resignado.

La puerta se abrió revelando a mi dulce chico vestido de… ¡un vestido! ¡¿Era eso un vestido?! Así que por eso no quería salir, pero se ve tan… tan… mierda, Willy** contrólate.

Apreciando mejor la vista, el vestido rosa y de encajes blancos se ajusta perfectamente a su pequeña cintura. Sus blancas y torneadas piernas estan cubiertas por unas medias blancas y unos zapatos rosa. Su hermoso cabello castaño no estaba, más bien era cubierto por una peluca castaña y en su mano derecha lleva una especie de bastón con una forma rara y en su hombro lo que parece ser un muñeco amarillo (el cual me parece un oso ) con alas blancas algo pequeñas para su cuerpo. En sí, está disfrazado de lo que parece ser una chica y ¡joder! Se ve terriblemente caliente.

-Te vez increíble ¿no es así Niall? – preguntó Sara.

-Emm si-i – no estoy pensando correctamente.

-Esto es lo más ridículo que he hecho y miren que me he puesto tacones del 20 y bailado single ladies pero esto es… uff.

-Tranquilo ya te dije que es para que lucho pueda ir a esa dichosa con-comic. Y me pidió hacer su traje y tú y el son la misma talla así que así llegamos aquí, además te ves genial. Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué? No espera, Sara, quítame esta cosa- replico mi bebe demasiado tarde, Sara ya se había marchado.

Me acerque lentamente y con mi brazo izquierdo lo acerque más a mi cuerpo mientras mis labios se permitían recorrer los suyos sin permiso, sólo disfrutando del momento. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno y recargue mi frente con la suya.

-A pesar de lo sexy que te ves vestido así, prefiero quitarte todo esto- fue lo último que dije antes de volver a besarlo y llevarlo a nuestra habitación.

Nota mental: asegúrame de que lucho quiera seguir disfrazándose de chicas para esa tal con-comic

_**Espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy c: **_

_**El disfraz del que habla Niall es uno de Sakura, del anime Sakura Card Captor**_

_***Sara será algo así como la asistente personal de 1D. En realidad no conozco al grupo asique si alguien sabe cómo se llama su asistente personal o si lo tienen pueden avisarme por rw o MP.**_

_****Willy. Las directioners sé que saben de qué hablo e.e Willy podría decirse que es la anatomía más sensible de Niall Horan, así lo nombro él.**_

_**Holi de nuevo x3, quiero hacerles una propuesta. Bien pues he llamado al bromance HoranColfer pero me gustaría saber si les gusta o prefieren cambiarlo, si es así, acepto ideas, realmente háganmelas saber.**_


	4. Hospital

**Hola ¿Cómo estan? Lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero es qué estuve pasando por problemas familiares algo fuertes.**

**Y bueno, ya me recupere y aquí me tienen con ustedes, probablemente mañana no actualice así que hoy subiré dos capítulos…**

**Y hashaghagh aquí está el capítulo x3:**

iré lo más rápido posible- colgué el teléfono.

Tomé las llaves del auto y salí del apartamento, el cual comparto con Chris, todavía en shock; la reciente llamada me dejo completamente aturdido. Encendí el auto y conduje al hospital.

Al llegar, estacione el auto y salí, prácticamente, disparado al hospital. Cuando llegue a la recepción pregunté en donde se encontraba y la señorita al escuchar el nombre me regalo una sonrisa triste y me indico el número de la habitación.

Corro por las escaleras, sé que por ahí llegare más rápido, llego al tercer piso, avanzo sin detenerme por el largo pasillo y ahí lo veo.

Este sentado en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, mira algún punto en la pared; me dejo caer de rodillas frente a él, no se da cuenta de que he llegado y eso me preocupa más que verlo llorar.

Chris – me esfuerzo para que no note mi voz quebrada – bebe, por favor mírame – parece reaccionar.

¿Niall? – lágrimas caen de sus ojos y solo lo abrazo y lo dejo llorar, me siento tan mal de no poder hacer nada por ninguno de los dos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, bien pudieron ser horas. La puerta afín se abre y de ella sale un hombre, algo joven, en bata blanca. Chris se levanta rápido, el doctor le regala una triste sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza.

No – susurra el- miente, ella no puede…no puede abandonarme- lo encierro con mis brazos antes de que caiga al suelo. Lloro con él, ¿Por qué? Ella no se lo merecía, esto no puede estar pasando pero es real.

Lo siento mucho Chris, el cuerpo de Hannah ya no pudo soportarlo- dijo el hombre antes de irse.


	5. Algún día

**Holi c: lamento no haber subido el capitulo ayer, tenía mucha tarea :c por eso les dejo el capitulo hoy.**

**Gracias a Melisa360 por seguirme en esta nada normal historia**

**Aclaraciones:**

***este capitulo esta situado antes de que niall y chris sean novios**

***los personajes no son parecidos a los de la vida real, lo único que tienen en común son los nombres, por eso, no se extrañen si pongo que chris tiene digamos 3 hermanos mayores o algo así**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo continuar:**

* * *

- perfecto- exclamé

Hoy, Chris tiene el día libre después de las 5 y vendrá a mi apartamento.

*ding-dong* (efecto de sonido)

Ya llegó. Me apresuro a abrirle la puerta.

- Tardaste un poc…¿Qué te paso?- cuestioné preocupado

-Digamos que los chicos me jugaron una broma – y una muy pesada, pensé para mí mismo; lo dejaron cubierto, de lo que parece ser, lodo - ¿me podrías prestar tu ducha?

-Claro ya sabes donde esta; te dejare ropa en mi cama-

-Gracias – dijo antes de ir a la ducha

Busque entre mi ropa y me decidí por unos pants que me quedan largos y una vieja sudadera junto con unos bóxer negros; los deje en la cama para que se vistiera.

30 minutos después salió con mi ropa puesta (que bien sonó eso) y se acercó a mí.

- Gracias por la ropa- dijo con un leve ve muy lindo así

- No te preocupes- lo abrasé; se tensó un poco y después se relajó- venga, vamos a ver la película, recuerda que hoy es mi turno

- De acuerdo- se separa de mí y toma el bol de palomitas que está en la mesita frente al televisor- mientras no se Harry Potter

-¡hey! No te metas con Harry- le dije ofendido mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá – sin embargo escogí Locuras de amor en las Vegas

- Ya me lo suponía –

Puse la película y nos acurrucamos para verla. Después de los primeros 20 minutos Chris se quedó dormido.

Pasé el resto de la noche admirando su rostro angelical iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana.

- Algún día te diré lo que siento- murmure antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Como prometi, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos la proxima semana**


End file.
